Un inconnu se faisant conseiller
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Suite de l'Os "A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre" d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Qui as trouvé cette lettre d'Harry ? Et quel sera sa réponse ? Venez le découvrir   -
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Un inconnu se faisant conseiller

**Couple de fond :** Harry/Draco

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Romance _(même si elle est très secondaire ici)_

**Situation temporelle :** Se passe pendant la septième année d'Harry, après la bataille finale.

* * *

**Particularité :** Cet Os est en réalité la suite d'un défi qu'Emmoirel m'avait lancée. L'Os de départ est intitulé : « _**A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre**_ » et vous pouvez aller le lire en copiant cette adresse _(enlevez les espaces),_ si pas un lien est présent dans mon profil, à hauteur des défis entreprit avec Emmoirel :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6528533/1/A_linconnu_qui_trouvera_cette_lettre

* * *

**Pour en revenir à cet Os, qui je l'espère vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

« Harry…

Puis-je au moins t'appeler ainsi ?

Je suppose, donc je vais garder Harry. Sache que je suis tombé sur ta lettre par hasard. Et j'en suis heureux.

Je pourrais ainsi me rendre utile… tenter de te rendre ce que tu as offert à la communauté sorcière. La liberté, la joie de vivre, le bonheur.

Sache tout d'abord que ta lettre m'a touchée. Je n'avais pas imaginé un tel passé pour le survivant. Je t'avais imaginé vivre dans un coin reclus, heureux et choyé comme moi je l'ai été. Je t'avais imaginé vivre dans un environnement rempli de magie, d'amour et de joie.

Petit, quand mon papa me racontait l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait détruit le mal, et qu'il me disait que j'avais le même âge que ce garçon « héros », je t'imaginai. Et je me rends compte qu'aucunes images de toi n'étaient vraies, en fin de compte.

J'avais tout, moi. Des parents aimants, une maison assez moyenne, de l'amour à revendre, des jouets à profusion…

Et toi, en définitive, tu n'as rien eu, si j'en crois tes mots.

Et là encore, tu n'as rien. Mis à part ce sentiment qui grandit en toi. Celui qui te rend si mal dans ta peau au fait d'avoir tué un homme.

Moi, j'en ai tués trois. Trois hommes qui si je ne les avais pas tués ce jour là, le jour de la bataille finale, auraient sans doute tués deux fois plus de personnes. Je ne regrette pas. Je regrette juste de ne pas en avoir tués plus, pour tenter par là de sauver plus de vies…

J'ai perdus des amis très chers ce jour là, j'en ai vu mourir devant moi, tomber à mes pieds. J'ai aussi perdu la fille que j'aimais secrètement depuis deux ans. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire et elle est morte, à quelque mètre de moi. Juste comme ça, en recevant un Avada.

Et quelques nuits, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et cesser de me poser ces questions. Cesser de me torturer l'esprit avec des « si » et autres. Si Viola n'était pas morte, j'aurais tenté le tout pour le tout avec elle.

Mais je ne peux plus le faire. Et je dois vivre avec. Comme chacun d'entre nous qui avons perdu un être cher dans cette guerre.

Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir, car… j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'exprimer. Que ce soit en parlant ou en écrivant. Mes amis, ceux encore vivant, n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je devrais apprendre à parler, avant de lire. J'aime lire, je m'évade constamment dans le savoir, l'histoire, les biographies des sorciers qui ont changés notre monde.

Tu l'auras compris, je suis un élève de Serdaigle. La meilleure maison, soit dite en passant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet Harry.

Le sujet principal de ma réponse n'est pas pour m'étendre sur ton enfance malheureuse, où tes années de combats contre Voldemort… mais pour te démontrer que les peurs ne mènent à rien. Seuls les gestes comptent.

Alors, prends ta vie en main, celle qui s'ouvre devant toi et tente le tout pour le tout. Attention, je ne te conseil pas d'aller vers Malfoy et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Là, ce serait du suicide. Donc, interdiction de jouer les Griffondors. Conseil d'ami. Enfin, si je peux me qualifier ainsi.

Non, joue la plus subtile, plus… sournois. Devient comme ta proie, un serpent.

Glisse-toi habilement dans son cercle d'ami. Si tu veux, je peux t'y aider. Un ami d'un ami côtoie quelque fois Zabini, un proche de Malfoy. Je pourrais… tenter de vous rapprocher dans un premier temps.

Où, moins compliqué mais plus dangereux… recommence à le haïr. Tu aurais peut être de nouveau son attention. Ne dit-on pas que la haine et l'amour vont au final, dans la même direction, dans le monde moldu ?

En tous cas, chez les sorciers, les couples les plus célèbres étaient ennemis avant de s'aimer. J'en ai un bien précis en tête, qui je le sais, tu ne me croirais jamais. Personne ne me croit.

Un jour je suis tombé sur un parchemin, en faisant ma ronde de préfet. En fait, j'étais rentré dans une classe vide pour… passer un bon moment avec une Poufsouffle. Et Rusard arrivant, oubliant mon rôle, je m'étais enfuis dans un meuble avec la fille. Là, nous avions découvert un passage secret menant à un salon.

J'y ai passé quelque temps… et un jour, je suis tombé sur ce fameux parchemin qui démontrait que Salazar avait eut, dans sa vie, une passion amoureuse avec Godric. Malheureusement, en le découvrant, j'ai tellement été enthousiaste à cette découverte que la bougie que j'avais utilisée pour le lire est tombée dessus et j'ai perdu ma découverte en deux secondes. Tu te rends compte !

Pardon, je me rends compte que l'objectif de ma lettre est parti aux oubliettes avec mon explication.

Je disais donc, que tu dois tout faire pour te rapprocher de lui.

Un Serpentard peut aimer un Griffondor. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Alors pourquoi pas Malfoy et toi ?

À côté de ça, tu ne te refuses rien Harry. Malfoy est beau, charismatique, riche, adulé presqu'autant que toi. Et sans oublier qu'il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Et un homme beau et intelligent s'est rare, moi, étant une exception. Je plaisante bien sûr, Malfoy n'est pas intelligent, sinon, il serait à Serdaigle. Malfoy est plutôt rusé. Voilà !

Et tu dois l'être plus que lui pour arriver à tes fins. Mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu puisses y arriver. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il est gay. Je le sais car, en sixième année, j'ai appris qu'il avait couché avec un garçon de ma maison avant de le jeter comme un moins que rien. Sinon, tu peux toujours tenter d'arriver à devenir son ami en faisant des efforts.

Après, seul le destin t'aidera.

Puis, Tu peux tomber amoureux entre temps. N'as-tu jamais pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne parle pas de Cho Chang, ni de Ginny Weasley que tu as quitté en début d'année, mais une personne qui serait plus pour toi, selon tes goûts ?

A ce que je vois, tu aimes les blonds… pourquoi pas ? Penses-y, je pourrais peut être te présenter des élèves de ma maison.

Je vais te laisser. Tu dois déjà te sentir perdu avec ma lettre.

Pour finir, je tiens aussi à te dévoiler mon identité, cela n'est que justice. Je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein. Je faisais parti de l'AD.

J'espère que cette lettre à défaut de te donner ce que tu veux, t'aura remonté le moral. Tiens-moi au courant, tu seras sympa.

A.G »

* * *

**Voilà enfin cette suite tant attendue par toi Sam, et peut être tes lecteurs.**

**J'espère pour ces derniers que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas. **

**Je tiens aussi à dire, que je lance en défis à Sam de répondre. Ou à Anthony, ou d'écrire à Draco, voir au deux.**

**Sinon, pour en revenir à cet Os, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… si le cœur vous en dit (^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Une suite en ligne

Alors, je vous publie cette petite note, qui sera ensuite supprimée pour être incorporée dans l'os, pour vous avertir qu'une suite, à cette suite, vient d'être publiée.

Pour pouvoir la lire, nous avons _(Emmoirel et moi-même)_ publié tout sur notre compte JCM-EFD.

Voici le lien _(enlevez les espaces pour qu'il fonctionne)_ ou si vous préférez, allez dans mon profil et au niveau des cp-écritures, un lien direct sera disponible.

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6693716/1/**

Bonne lecture en tous cas !

(^-^)

Jes Cullen-Malfoy


End file.
